Lomadia for President
by Mage-Pages
Summary: Following the near destruction of Minecraftia ((AGAIN!)) Lomadia takes matters into her own hands. Tired of the Anarchy, she decides it's time for a president. It sounds like a really long complex story but it's just something I threw together after seeing a prompt on Tumblr. Have a wonderful day everyone!


_(Hey guys! I wasn't sure if I was going to post this or not, but I kinda feel bad for not putting anything up for Just Before the End. I have been Under the weather, Overstressed, and in the Middle of a great grey fog. Heh. Now I feel clever. Anyway, I recently made a Tumblr account, and I saw a list of fanfiction prompts. I figured 'why not?' and ended up throwing this together in about an hour and a half. I've not done any real editing, besides just the basic grammar and such. Like I said before, I wasn't going to put this up originally... oh! Right, If you wanna follow me on Tumblr I'm Mage-Lochlyn.I reblog stuff, and draw stuff, and I'll probably be writing more. I've been on Tumblr less than a week so don't expect too much high quality right away. So, enjoy this little story, and have a wonderful day!~Mage)_

_EDIT- Many apologies for the previous unreadable state of my story. It happens quite often, and I appreciate your patience. Now that it's been fixed, I'd like to wish you all a wonderful day!_

* * *

**Prompt- Lomadia elects herself as President of Minecraftia with Nano as the Vice President. Honeydew writes her a letter with poor grammar telling her to 'eff off'... I definitely ran with the idea, as you'll see.**

* * *

Determination filled Lomadia's eyes as she looked over the milling crowd she had called to order. It had taken quite awhile to assemble everyone, but she figured it was worth the trouble, in light of recent events. The wooden stage she had put together with Nano's help creaked softly as she made her way up to the makeshift podium. Surveying the crowd one last time, she was amazed to see that everyone summoned had shown up. Xephos and Honeydew stood near the front, and on the fringe of the group stood someone she hadn't seen in a long while- Rythian. Lalna and Nano stood as far as possible from Trott, Alsmiffy, and Ross. There were many others present as well, but throughout the crowd is was obvious that very few of them got along.**  
**

She held back her sigh. Hopefully the announcement she had to make would ease some of the tension that had grown.

She inhaled in preparation to speak, but a twisting knot of worry clenched her stomach. Strippin coughed rudely in the audience, and she lost her train of thought. Her fists clenched, and she cast her eyes upward. Her gaze caught with that of Mr. Owl's, who perched in the branches high above. His stoic unblinking stare brought a sense of peace to her, and the words began to tumble from her mouth.

"It has come to my attention that the world has nearly been destroyed- Again."

A chorus of groans and accusations arose from the crowd. Nano gave a particularly withering scowl in the direction of Hatfilms; Ross waved daintily back while Trott grinned, threateningly displaying his massive tusks. Alsmiffy stuck his tongue out.

"Silence! LISTEN TO ME!" Lomadia took a deep breath, something it seemed she had to do quite often around these maniacs.

"As I was saying, the way things have worked in Minecraftia is always doomed to fail. We have lived under anarchy, without the laws and institutions we need to keep order. This time it was nuclear war, next time, what'll it be? Some infernal power of Ridgedog and Kirindave's? A Magical curse?"

She noticed Nano flinch at that last one, and felt a bit guilty. As for Ridge and Kirindave, they hadn't been invited. They were far beyond the power of all the others, so she could only hope that they would respect the system she was implementing. She decided to change gears.

"If we all work together, we can build a greater society, with schools, uncorrupted police, and peace, peace at last! Wouldn't that be a better life than we live now?"

A few murmurs of assent rumbled through her audience, spurring her on. The passion from her own speech burned a fire in her veins.

"That is why I am going to assign myself as President of Minecraftia. My running mate will be Nano. This is an idea we have developed over much time, but it has gotten to the point that we are not willing to watch history repeat itself once again. We must take action now. Of course, if anyone else wishes to run against us, we can meet again in say, a week? We can take a vote then and work from there."

The adrenaline haze faded away from the edge of her vision, and she tried to gauge the reactions of the mass. Lalna and Nano were deep in a whispered conversation, which didn't seem all that friendly. Lomadia had told Nano to inform Lalna of her new post, but it seemed that the fluxxed girl hadn't followed the instructions.

Honeydew looked incredulous, and the trio of Hatfilms seemed amused. Xephos gave her an encouraging smile, but her spirits began to fall. It seemed that they weren't as enthusiastic about her idea as she was.

She fought to keep the disappointment from her voice. "That is all I had to say. See you all in a week."

The throng dispersed, traveling across the land back to their bases, those that still had them. There was a makeshift camp for those who had lost their bases in the fighting, built near a nest of ruins locally called the 'Corner-Stones'.

Nano stayed behind, climbing up onto the platform to stand beside Lomadia and watch everyone else leave.

**_*ONE WEEK LATER*_**

Lomadia sat on the edge of the platform, legs dangling. She had been watching her shadow make its way across the ground. She had been waiting for people to arrive all day, but it was nearly 4PM and no one had made an appearance.

There was a soft rustle of movement behind her. She twisted slightly to look up at Nano, a giant from her low vantage point. The fluxxy girl grinned. Lomadia tried to return it, but couldn't, her failure all she could think of.

Nano plopped down next to Lomadia, and they just sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Nano spoke up.

"Hey, I guess we win by default, right?"

Lomadia pulled the corner of her mouth up in the weak approximation of a smile.

"I just wish a few people had come back so we could work out some policies and whatnot. They just don't care anymore. Someday, everything will go to hell, but happy happenstance won't be able to save us all. To be frank, I'm surprised that you and Lalna survived the explosion this time."

Nano's gaze darkened, and she held up one of her purple hands, inspecting the swirls and glyphs within the discolouration intently. She didn't look away to speak.

"The Flux is good for something, it seems."

A dark shape swooped down with the silence of a ghost. Mr. Owl landed softly on Lomadia's shoulder, nibbling affectionately on her earlobe. She winced, as he easily forgot how sharp his beak was.

"What's that on his leg?" Nano inquired.

"I sent a letter to Xephos and Honeydew, reminding them to come. I guess they wrote back." As she spoke, she skillfully untired the twine holding the tiny roll of paper in place. The paper was wafer thin, so she was gentle as she unrolled it.

_Deer Lomadia,_

_I dont want to life under you're rule. Youd be no beter then a evil queen. Im happy diging my holes, and I don't want ur rules messing with my life, you crazy bird lass. Avery one else fells the same way. Eff off. ~Honeydew._

Her hands trembled as hot rage rose to her cheeks. Furious tears streamed from her eyes. She viciously blinked them away, but one fell onto the paper, effectively destroying it. The ruined pulp slipped through her fingers and to the ground below. Nano's face was drawn; She had read the letter over her friend's shoulder, and was angry for her.

"Listen, we don't need them for us to escape this endless cycle of violence and destruction. Why don't we see who we can gather up at the refugee camp? I know Lalna is there, and Hatfilms. I'm pretty sure Sjin's place was blown up as well. I'm sure there are others besides them. Maybe we can convince a few of them to leave this place far behind. We can find a new home, where we can work together and build great things without the constant threat of fighting."

Lomadia thought about it. "You wouldn't mind working with Hatfilms? The fight between you and them is what spurred this whole thing in the first place."

Nano scowled. "I'm willing to overlook the past, in exchange for a brighter future. Granted they can stop acting like children."

Lomadia laughed. "That might be asking a bit much." She jumped up, revitalized. "Let's go!"

_****An indeterminate amount of time later, upon arriving in a new land****_

"Welcome to our new home! What shall we call it?"

"Cornerstone!"


End file.
